Many outdoor activities takes people away from the comforts of civilization. People travel to remote areas in their cars and find themselves far from such comforts as electricity and plumbing. In the past, when one has found themselves with the need to use the bathroom while participating in outdoor activities, if limited to the use of self-standing and self-supporting portable toilets, or the nearest available bush. The drawbacks of such choices is the lack of weight, support and stability from current portable toilets, there sometimes limited availability, the unsanitary conditions which are often present, and the uncomfortable, awkward and sometimes messy method of going to the bathroom without the benefit of a portable toilet.
Many devices have been developed that allow somebody participating in outdoor activities to carry various articles to their ultimate destination by attaching the items to their car.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,135 (Marren).
The device is a trunk top carrier that attaches to the trailer hitch of a car and has a holder consisting of horizontal bars. A cargo carrier is attached to the holder. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,937 (Schmidt). Schmidt discloses a cycle rack which connects to the ball trailer hitch. The cycle rack has two vertical members. Each vertical member has a horizontally extending rod for carrying a bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,304 (Porter et al.) discloses a modular carrier system for attachment to vehicles. The system consists of a series of horizontal and vertical bars that are used to support any number of items such as a cargo carrier or a bicycle holder or a ski holder. The vertical bars have a rectangular cross section and are secured within a tubular trailer hitch 18 on a vehicle bumper. A portable table attachable to a trailer hitch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,133 (Speer). The carrier for the table can also be configured to hold bicycles or skis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a frame which is attachable to a trailer hitch that can support a toilet seat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toilet seat which can be attached to car and brought to the user's ultimate destination which may be remote from any bathroom facilities.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable toilet seat attachable to vehicle which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a frame which can removably attach a toilet seat.